El Robo Perfecto
by Srita. Pattinson
Summary: -Esto es solo un cliché y nada más. Tu jamás dejaras a un lado el orgullo y el deseo de venganza. Por mi parte estar atrapada cerca de ti solo lo hace más dificil, pagar por mis pecados en casa de mi peor enemigo... Bueno,he pasado por situaciones peores.


_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**-**_**Diálogos. **

_**Pensamientos.**_

_**-.-.-.- Cambios de Escena-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**N/a: La historia es completamente mía, cualquier semejanza es pura coincidencia ya que detesto los plagios. Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo los utilizo. Espero que les guste la historia y por favor dejen Reviews =) **_

_**El Robo Perfecto.**_

_**Prólogo**_

Me encontraba corriendo por los callejones junto a mi compañera, el objetivo de esa noche había sido la mansión Scarrowl. Durante todos estos años, jamás pensé en que ese maldito hombre podría realmente atraparme, debo presumir que hasta ahora todos sus intentos habían sido fallidos. Claro que ya no puedo decir lo mismo.

Podía escuchar claramente como los policías estaban atrás de nosotras, pisándonos los talones. Le dije a Victoria que debíamos separarnos sin importar el resultado y ella asintió rápidamente. Ella huyó por el Este, escabulléndose entre las oscuras calles de Seattle mientras que yo me dirigía en dirección contraría. Y era de esperarse que mi suerte esa noche hubiera acabado, tampoco me sorprendió ver como toda la patrulla armada iba contra mí.

Demonios, los pulmones comenzaban a quejarse y las piernas ya se me estaban entumeciendo ¿Cuánto llevaba corriendo?, eso ni yo lo sabía, debía agradecer que en ningún momento hizo acto de presencia mi torpeza, suponía que en esta ocasión correr por mi vida era lo que me mantenía ágil.

Dicen que cuando estas apunto de morir, recuerdas los mejores momentos de tu vida. Sonreí. En toda mi vida no han habido _esos_ dichosos momentos y supongo que ahora mucho menos los habrá. Pues en mi caso lo que iba a morir era mi libertad.

Gire en una esquina y me di cuenta que las calles estaban desoladas, ni un alma rondaba a esas horas lo que se me hacía más sospechoso. Algo debía estar mal, pero eso no me importó. Seguí corriendo hasta que sentí que mis piernas no daban para más y me escondí tras un basurero en un callejón oscuro y sin salida. Mi estomago se revolvía con nerviosismo y tenía miedo de que me pudieran encontrar. Vaya, quien lo diría _Bloody Rose_ al fin había sentido lo que era el miedo. Debo decir que en mi profesión, ese tipo de emociones debían ser eliminadas, ya que no es fácil entrar en una propiedad si tus nervios y miedos te dominan. Me encogí levemente, sabía que ellos no me veían pero aun así inmediatamente corte con mi respiración y me mantuve inmóvil.

Con respecto a lo de mi apodo, supongo que me lo he ganado con los años. Y es por que tras haber concluido, dejaba como único rastro una rosa roja, indicándole a ese fastidioso detective que ese plan tan bien elaborado había sido obra mía y de nadie más.

Más sin embargo, nunca dieron con mi paradero. Eran tantos los nombres y cuentas bancarias que ya hasta incluso algunos se me hacían borrosos a mi memoria. Y puedo afirmar que hasta ahora he vivido como he querido. Volví a sonreír.

_¿Por qué en momentos como éste siempre venía él a mi mente? _

Engreído, prejuicioso y orgulloso. Esos eran siempre los adjetivos que me hacían describirlo. Y tampoco llegué a darme cuenta en que, después de algún tiempo, esto de jugar al _gato_ y al _ratón_ se había vuelto adictivo y siempre hallaba la manera de divertirme; dándole pistas, alguna verdadera y unas cuantas falsas, avisándole de mis futuros robos para así encontrar el juego más excitante y ver como rodeaba el lugar con tantas patrullas para que a la final yo saliera ganado.

Burlaba su sistema de seguridad, a los perros entrenados con mi aroma y por supuesto a él.

Tampoco llegó a enterarse de que en realidad yo no era un hombre, como siempre lo supuso, sino una codiciosa mujer. Me reía mucho cuando leía en los periódicos sus afirmaciones de que era todo lo contrario. Bueno, supongo que si no salgo de ésta al fin se sabrá la verdad. Y fue justo en ese instante en que temí por mi futuro, pensar en pasarme la vida encerrada en una prisión y no es que fuera claustrofóbica pero la idea de perder mi libertad no me agradaba.

Retrocedí poco a poco, para así apegarme más a la estrecha pared en el fondo del callejón. Más sin embargo… eso nunca sucedió.

Mi cuerpo choco contra algo duro pero era de esperarse que no fuera la dureza de la pared, hasta podía sentir como se movía lentamente. Eran los movimientos de una respiración y al parecer no era la única en este callejón sin salida.

Maldije a mi suerte cuando sentí como esta persona me rodeaba la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, mi cuerpo temblaba por completo y estaba listo para correr de no ser apresado por este sujeto. Y no deje de temblar al sentir como acomodaba su barbilla en mi hombro e inhalaba el perfume de mis cabellos ligeramente desordenados.

- Te atrape- dijo al momento en que yo apretaba fuerte mis ojos. Reconocía muy bien esa voz.

- Felicidades, has ganado- admití mi derrota con mucho pesar, sería muy difícil salir de esta situación y si lo hiciera ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

- Justo como lo pensaba- dijo pavoneándose- eres una chica- y esto lo menciono mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Muy bien, un nuevo apodo para el hombre: maldito pervertido.

- Si ya te deleitaste comprobándolo, ¿podrías soltarme?

- Lo lamento pero eso no puedo hacerlo, señorita- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me hablaba con cortesía?

- Para tu información, no pienso huir- dije apartándome bruscamente de su agarre- no puedo…

- Exactamente- sentí como volvía a acercase y acorralándome, para quedar pegada a la pared y él con ambas manos cerrándome el paso. Me quito el antifaz con delicadeza y a su vez solto la liga que sujetaba mis cabellos, alborotandolos un poco.

- Así te quería ver, _Bloody Rose._

- Cullen…- dije con la voz cargada en veneno, ¡Como lo detestaba!.

- Swan- contestó él con el mismo tono que yo use.

Inspire violentamente, se suponía que él no debía saber mi verdadero apellido. Pero más me impacto lo que respondió.

- Veo que te sorprende, digamos que tu amiga me dio algunos datos personales.

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 1: Adiós a mi Libertad.

_Bienvenida a la vida de prisión Isabella Swan._

Eso fue lo que pensé en aquel instante. El detective me colocó las esposas y me montó en su auto - el cual no tenía la apariencia de un carro patrulla, sino más bien era un ostentoso Aston Martin-, me dijo que mantuviera silencio y que procurará no molestarle en lo más mínimo.

Él condujo en silencio mientras que yo -sin seguir sus órdenes- murmuraba cosas sin sentido. La realidad era que estaba molesta. No. Enojada. Esa malagradecida ¿Cómo se atrevió a traicionarme?, ya se me hacía extraño que ella hubiera elegido el lugar de esa noche. Todo ya se había planeado y el tenerme en ese automóvil esposada no era la excepción, pues no querían llamar la atención de la prensa aún y si llegaba al juzgado debería ser de la misma manera. Ya que el famoso _Bloody Rose_ había sido capturado. Maldigo la hora en que confíe en Victoria y debí seguir mi instinto esa noche, pero ya no puedo hacer nada y lo que tenga que pasar, que pase rápido.

Transcurrieron aproximadamente unos veinte minutos para cuando me baje del carro, me pareció extraño el lugar en que paramos y mucho más la actitud de Cullen. Estábamos frente a un edificio de oficinas ¿acaso no me llevaría a la jefatura?, me hizo caminar a la fuerza y no me extraño que las personas de los alrededores se nos quedaran mirando. Al llegar al ascensor, subimos al último piso y al abrirse las puertas, me guió hacia al final de un largo pasillo, cuya entrada a la habitación ya estaba abierta de par en par con dos guardias a cada lado.

- Buenas noches, caballeros- saludó él y me empujó hacia adentro.

Ya en el interior, quede impactada. Varias personas nos estaban esperando y entre ellas identifique al juez Johnson, uno de los aliados de Cullen quién siempre fanfarroneaba el hecho de capturarme algún día.

- El plan ha sido todo un éxito- dijo Johnson sonriendo.

- Y de no ser por mi idea, jamás lo hubiésemos logrado- y ahí vamos de nuevo con el ego del dichoso detective.

- Bueno, comencemos con el juicio.

- ¿Juicio? ¿Qué no se debe esperar un tiempo para ese tipo de cosas?- pregunté asustada, ya querían darme la sentencia.

- Si esperamos, te escaparas- dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa, un hombre de cabellera color miel, cuyos ojos no me miraban de manera acusatoria.

- ¿Y cuál es el chiste de retenerme en una cárcel?- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro- ya saben lo que sucederá.

- Lo sabemos muy bien- dijo Cullen retorciendo mi brazo haciendo que me quejara del dolor- y créeme que a donde vas, no podrás escapar.

- Por dios, solo tome prestado unos cuantos millones, obras de arte, joyería- dije sacudiéndome del brazo el agarre de Cullen- tampoco es para tanto, si hubo un poco de sangre pero nada que lamentar- dije sonriendo.

- Para ti- dijo aprensando su muñeca que tenía cautivo mi brazo ya mal herido.

- Hijo- mencionó el hombre de antes tomándome delicadamente del brazo y separándome de Cullen, vaya hasta podría decir que ya me estaba cayendo bien.

- Pero queremos evitar que no vuelva a suceder, padre- dijo él acercándose- y debemos parar con sus jueguitos, Juez ¿Cuántos años de servicio le da?-.

Todo fue tan rápido que no me lo vi llegar, nunca pensé que decidieran mi condena de esa manera.

- ¿Y mi defensa?- pregunté de pronto.

- ¿Cuál defensa? Todos están en tu contra. A nadie le gustaría ayudarte.

- Eso me tiene sin importancia, tengo un abogado privado ¿Sabías?. ¡Quiero a mi abogado!

- Deberían ser unos diez años- dijo entonces el Juez sin prestar atención a mi petición.

- ¿Diez años? Pero…- trate de hablar pero Cullen me halo por le brazo de nuevo y me quito las esposas.

- Nada, me parece un castigo justo para ti- en seguida tomo mi mano derecha y colocó un brazalete plateado- Esto hará que cumplas con tu condena- mencionó señalando el brazalete-, si huyes del lugar asignado, enviara cientos de volteos a tu cuerpo dejándote completamente inconciente o hasta quizas muerta.

- ¿Arresto domiciliario?- susurre observando con pánico el pequeño objeto que rodeaba mi muñeca derecha.

- Precisamente- dijo el padre de Cullen.

- ¿A dónde?- volví a preguntar con miedo.

- Al lugar más seguro en todo los Estados Unidos- dijo mientras yo sentía como una sonrisa descarada se formaba en el rostro mi peor enemigo y al instante me gire para encontrarme frente a frente con Cullen- jamás podrás salir, mi querida _Bloody Rose_, pues a donde vas- se acerco a mi rostro y susurro a mi oído- es a mi propio hogar-.

No faltaron más palabras de su parte para que todo el calor de mi cuerpo se esfumara, me sentía helada y ya tenía el estomago revuelto. Sabía muy bien que mi aspecto era pálido contrastando con la ropa negra que estaba utilizando esa noche. Y decía la verdad, no podría escapar de él si me tendría vigilando a cada hora, cada minuto de mi existencia durante esos diez largos años. Quizás si les mostraba hacia donde se dirigía el dinero robado, solo tal vez me rebajaran la condena… pero ¿de que serviría? El daño ya estaba hecho y yo debía de pagar con mis servicios. La tristeza me invadía a la vez que sentía como mis ojos se cristalizaban. Pero mi orgullo y la poca dignidad que me quedaban me hacían retener mis sentimientos, no lloraría en frente de ese bastardo. Jamás le mostraría ese lado débil de mí ser.

Nos fuimos del edificio una hora después, ya que mí querido captor debía firmar los trámites que correspondían al tenerme en su casa. No podría salir a más de quince metros de la residencia de los Cullen a no ser que quisiera quedar inconsciente en plena calle y si llegaba a salir debía ser acompañada por él. Y ni mencionemos la manera en que debía cumplir en ese tiempo, prácticamente sería una criada más. Punto. Una simple sirvienta para no levantar sospechas, pues ellos iban anunciar a la prensa que a _Bloody Rose _lo capturaron muerto y nunca se llegarían a enterar de que permanezco en casa de Edward Cullen.

Al subir de nuevo en el Aston Martin me dijo una serie de reglas que debía seguir:

1) Estan prohibidas las visitas.

2) Esta prohibido salir y por obvias razones no saldria a menos que quisiera quedar carbonizada por ondas eléctricas.

3) Esta prohibido dirigir cualquier palabra a los habitantes de las casa a no ser que ellos sean los que me hablen.

Según lo que tenía entendido, él no era el único que vivía en la residencia. Su prometida- Tanya Denali- y él dormían bajo el mismo techo; mientras que su madre, padre y hermana pasaban las vacaciones en su casa.

Vaya régimen, este tipo era peor que un dictador, quería que me mantuviera lo más alejada de _su_ familia y de los empleados, que realizara mi trabajo completamente sola. Ya hasta me estaba imaginando que mi habitación sería en el sótano o en el lugar más retirado de la casa. Por lo que también comencé a pensar en el odio que éste hombre me tenía; yo no esperaba que fuera amable ni mucho menos que me tuviera aprecio, después de tantos años con el juego, lo mínimo a lo que me preparaba era a su ego triunfal de haber ganado y no a su ira.

Para cuando llegue a la dichosa casa- ya la conocía de vista, ya sabes, debes saber al menos en donde se residencia tu enemigo- me sentí algo abrumada, ni en mis más locos sueños me imagine poniendo un pie allí- no soy tan tonta como para entrar en la boca del lobo- y antes de llegar si quiera al primer escalon, una niña abrió rápidamente la puerta principal y salió corriendo a nuestra dirección bajando por las escaleras de la entrada.

- ¿Qué te dije anteriormente, Alice?- lo vi sonreír tiernamente mientras la abrazaba. Suponía que ella era su hermana. También sentí un poco de rencor a causa de su trato con la niña, aún me ardía el brazo gracias a su presión anterior. Sabía que al día siguiente se verían encantadores los hematomas en mi blanca piel.

- Lo siento, pero no podía dormir hasta que llegaras- le contestó mostrándole una hilera de brillantes dientes blancos. Y a decir verdad, hace horas que pasamos la medianoche- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Eh… yo…

- Es nuestra nueva sirvienta- me interrumpió y dijo sin titubeos- su nombre es Isabella.

Ella me ofreció su mano para estrechársela y sin pensar la tomé con bastante familiaridad con mi mano derecha.

- Alice Cullen- dijo sonriendo y al mismo tiempo fijándose en el bendito brazalete-, que lindo Isabella, ¿En donde lo compraste?

- Me lo regalaron- le dije de mala gana y mirando fijamente a su hermano, si ella solo supiera…

- No debemos quedarnos aquí y tú ya deberías irte a dormir- dijo esta vez interrumpiendo a su hermana, que al parecer le había llamado la atención el código de barras en la pulsera.

Ella no contestó notando el tono que uso su hermano, se despidió de ambos y se metió rápidamente en la mansión. Nosotros la seguimos hasta el vestíbulo, viéndola hasta que llegó a la segunda planta de la residencia.

-Eso estuvo cerca- susurre.

-Lo se y espero que no seas tan estupida como para permitir que esto suceda otra vez- dijo cambiando por completo su estado de animo, volvia a ser el despiadado de antes. Sujeto mi muñeca y activo el brazalete, ahora de esa luz verde que brillaba tenuemente dependía mi vida. Soltó mi mano y continuo - Las personas que viven en esta casa no deben enterarse de tu condición, recuerdalo.

- Si fuera tan estupida no hubieras conseguido mi captura tras… mmm… déjame pensar… ¿unos siete años?

-No tientes tu suerte, aun no elijo en donde dormirás.

-¡Ja!, pensé que lo tenías todo bajo control.

-Así es, por eso estas aquí.

Mientras teníamos esa discusión nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, a decir verdad, creo que al pensar que esto parecía un _coqueteo _me daría una sensación de cliché. El típico romance entre un captor y su prisionera. Tampoco soy ciega, debía admitir que tenía un aspecto de ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Un dios griego? Si, creo que esa sería la mejor descripción. Con su cabello alborotado de color bronce, esos impactantes ojos verdes y ese cuerpo que… que… estaba para chuparse los dedos, no creo que cualquier chica en la ciudad podría resistirse a eso, claro esta que en mi caso era necesario que no me juntara con el enemigo, esa relación no podía cambiar. ¿Un romance entre él y yo? La cruda realidad no lo permitiría.

La sonrisa de arrogancia aún no se iba de su rostro y me acerque de tal manera, indicándole que no me daría por vencida. Nuestras narices estuvieron a punto de tocarse a no ser de que alguien tosió para llamar nuestra atención.

- Mi amor- una rubia despampanante me apartó salvajemente de Cullen- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?- preguntó mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Él obviamente le correspondio pero solo duro por un instante.

- Trabajo- contestó como si eso explicara toda la situación y la apartó cuidadosamente- Isabella- mencionó mi nombre llamando mi atención para que lo siguiera a través de un pasillo a la izquierda.

Nos paramos en frente a una puerta de color marrón rojizo y por un momento dude en entrar. Sabía lo que vendría, se haría definitiva mi estadía ahí, por diez largos años.

- ¿No me presentas a la _Barbie_?

- Respeta las reglas Isabella.

- Eso hago, solo esperaba que fueras un poco más educado y presentarme, como lo hiciste con Alice-

- No te he dado ningún permiso para que llames a mi hermana con tanta familiaridad- dijo caminando lentamente hacia mí y acorralándome contra la puerta, como si fuera su presa- y como te dije, respeta mis reglas. Mi prometida no preguntó por ti y la verdad no tenía la intención de presentarte.

Y yo no tenía la intención de que me hiciera sentir atemorizada, nadie lo hizo y nadie nunca lo hará. En su momento tuve miedo, pero ya no más.

- Cullen no juegues con fuego, recuerda a quien tienes en frente- dije mientras lo apuntaba con mi dedo.

- Te digo lo mismo, no vayas a ser tu quien se queme.

- Eso lo veremos.

**_Continuará… _**

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
